I'll Stand By You
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: (Sequel to "We're Here") Ryder and Blaine wake one morning to find Brian dead, murdered. They know that this can mean only one thing; Logan has returned. What happens when Logan comes back with some allies of his own? Will Ryder be able to survive? Can Ryder, with the help of his friends and girlfriend, stay alive while running for their lives? (Includes: RYLEY, BLYDER, & FYDER)
1. Chapter 1

It's been months since Logan Lynn was arrested and put behind bars for what he did. Yet, nobody could ever forget what happened, especially since, the ones who knew, were close to the people he hurt. He hurt his son and wife, and eventually killed her. The son was left to suffer endlessly for months. The wife's name was Charlie and she is no longer alive; Logan killed her months ago. And the son? His name is Ryder Lynn, and luckily, he has survived.

Ryder was abused for months, secretly. The only ones who knew about it at first was Ryder, his father, and mother. Logan did the abusing, so he would be aware of it. His mother, she was a victim of it as well, but she was silenced before she could even try to get out of the relationship. Ryder told people, eventually after a long period of keeping quiet.

Ryder told a friend at school, he had pieced things together after a while. He tried to help Ryder, by getting legal help, but he refused. Then his girlfriend saw some cuts and bruises on him, but he didn't say a word. Ryder's sister got into the issue, by going undercover as a young girl who is also abused, ton get the truth.

She got truth and then other friends, including Ryder's girlfriend was exposed, but only to them. The girlfriend, Marley Rose, then tried her best to help him, but he didn't want it. His friends, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman, and Kitty Wilde, did the same; but the same result.

But Ryder had an outgoing girlfriend. Marley followed him home one day and told him a plan she had; it was a good plan, but little did Ms. Rose know that Logan Lynn was right there, he heard everything. He tried to attack her, but Ryder got in the way and the knife pierced his skin and eventually put him in critical condition.

Ryder survived the stab wound and the surgery. Was in a coma, but eventually was awaken, when he had many visitors. During the time that Ryder was in the coma, Marley, Blaine, and Sam told all the others everything that had been going on. According to the father of Blaine Anderson, Brian Anderson, worked with Ryder's mother closely and was aware of her getting abused and tried to help, but she refused. He's been away for a while and was filled in on everything that happened with Ryder and Charlie.

Ryder was hospitalized for many days, with his friends and fellow teacher and mentor, Finn Hudson by his side. Ryder talked to the police and explained his case, revealed some things his friends didn't even know.

Later Ryder was told that his father had a statement against his and it was his word against his son. Ryder and his friends came up with a way to get Logan to confess to the abuse and murder. Ryder and his girlfriend went to his home and Ryder did a convincing talk with his father; however it started to fall apart when Logan realized she was there recording.

Logan threatened to kill them, Ryder said to kill him and leave Ms. Rose alone. He agreed, for the most part. He took out his knife and cut Ryder's arm and then moved on to cut his neck. But luckily, for Ryder being clever and calling the police, beforehand. Marley thought she was just recording, but it was like a secret mic.

Logan Lynn was then taken into custody and Ryder was taken into the care of Brian Anderson. And to this day, he remains there along with Anderson's biological son, Blaine.

* * *

Logan sat in his cold and dark prison cell. He has been in there for months, he didn't know how many and he didn't care. He's been trying to figure out on how to get out, but no success. He knew if he tried to escape he had nothing to lose. He committed murder and was charged not only for that, but child abuse.

For months he abused his son and before that he would always abuse his wife. That was before her death. He never regretted what he did. The only thing he regretted was not killing Ryder in the first place.

Logan blamed Ryder for everything. If only he had never been born or he just killed him months ago when he had the chances to do it. Maybe before those kids found out about what he did as a family activity.

Maybe he could have waited for Ryder to get home. He could have killed Charlie in front of him and then killed him too. Logan saw that now, as a way for him to survive. He should have done that. He wanted to, but he thought that would be wrong.

All he could think about now was one thing; how to kill Ryder. He had to, he didn't care if he had to be in prison for life, if Ryder was dead, Logan would be able to sleep with a smile on his face. The two biggest mistakes in life being gone forever was a happy thought.

He just needed to get out of there first, but he didn't know how. Well, at least he didn't during his first month there. He's had a lot of time to think about it. He has his own cell, so he had a lot of privacy. They decided it would be best for the other prisoners if they kept them away from Logan Lynn; he was a cold blooded, heartless psychopath.

He heard foot steps coming towards his direction. It was coming towards his cell and he smiled. He has been waiting all day for this. He's been waiting days and months for this day when he would get out of this hell hole.

A guard appeared in front of his cell and Logan looked up with this evil smirk on his face. The man unlocked the door and walked into the cell. He took Logan's hands and hand cuffed him, Logan's smile didn't fade.

"Don't make a sound." The man whispered and Logan didn't reply. Following orders, it was his turn to do so. The man took Logan and led him down a hall, it was empty.

It was lights out so most of the prisoners were asleep. Logan was quiet, he couldn't disturb the prisoners. The man led him outside the prison and then took him to a car that was in the parking lot of the prison.

Once they got there, the man looked around and when he saw they were alone, he un-cuffed Logan and he got into the car. "There is a change of clothes in the back. Along with a few hundred bucks." He said and Logan nodded and closed the car door.

The man left and Logan saw the keys were in and the engine was already running. Better that way so no attention would be drawn to him when he started it. Logan looked at the road and smiled. He was out, he was outside and he knew what to do next. He was going to make every minute he was outside those prison walls, count.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished the first chapter!**

**This is basically like a recap of the last one and also a prequel like thing! :) Anyway, it's been a while since I finished We're Here, but I'm back and here is the sequel! :)**

**I hope you guys will like this as much as you liked the first one!**

**Anyway, the real stuff will happen next chapter. I don't know when that will be up, but I will try to get it up as soon as I can! :D**

**If you haven't read We're Here, go read it! :) Maybe leave me a review or more! **

**Anyway, There will be some Ryley, Blyder, and even some Fyder in this fic! You will see Ryder and Blaine next chapter and that's when everything starts to go down.**

**Please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Even after a few months of being in custody and living with the Andersons, it was still hard for Ryder. He loved living with them. Brian and Blaine were his family now and he loved them. But it was hard after all he's been through.

Ryder still struggled with being adjusted to living with them, but mostly at night. He had been so used to his old house, locking his door and being afraid that one day his father might figure out how to unlock or break down his door.

The nights sleeping, were the hardest. Ryder was still stuck with horrible nightmares. Mostly memories of what happened, but also new ones. Ones that never happened, but felt just as real as the memories were. He remembered Logan hitting and beating him to death when he would come home from school, him getting raped a couple of times, and his mother being killed. There were even some others, ones that involved his friends; Logan would hurt his friends, badly. He remembered one when instead of Logan stabbing him, he actually was able to stab Marley and she died instantly.

Every night, every nightmare Ryder had, he would wake up. Screaming, sweating, and crying. He wished they would go away, but he knew they would never truly go away. He hated them, and that was something he had to live with.

He would wake Blaine and Brian up with his screaming and crying from his nightmares and they would have to calm him down. Blaine shared his room with Ryder, so he would be the one to usually be there by Ryder's side when he had a nightmare.

Ryder hated the fact that Blaine and Brian were being so nice about letting him live with them and on top of that, had to be woken up in the middle of the night by his nightmares. They however, didn't mind too much. They knew what Ryder went through and it wasn't easy. Especially since Ryder denied on the idea of going to therapy.

* * *

Another night, Ryder woke up painting heavily. He tried his hardest not to cry. He wanted to give Blaine and Brian one night. Just one night of sleep. But soon the tears were falling down his face and he started to whimper, which eventually changed into crying.

Blaine blinked awake at the sound of crying. He looked and saw Ryder was turned the other way, but Blaine knew he was awake; another nightmare. Blaine got out of bed and went to Ryder's side.

"Ryder." Blaine said, still half asleep. Sitting down on the edge of Ryder's bed.

"I'm ok. Just go back to sleep." Ryder said. He wished he could go one night without the nightmares. One night without waking them up. One night without being such a burden.

"Hey, did you have another one of those dreams?" Blaine asked and Ryder sighed. He turned to Blaine, who could now see the tears that have streamed down the boy's cheeks.

"When don't I have them?" Ryder asked, the tears still making their way down his face.

"It's okay. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore." Blaine said, starting to rub Ryder's back. Ryder eventually stopped crying. But the truth was, he didn't feel completely safe. He felt like at any moment, Logan could come through the door with his belt and beat him with it. Or maybe something worse. He didn't feel safe, completely. All he did was feel scared, hurt, weak, and tired.

He didn't get much sleep, he flinched every time he turned a corner and on top of that, one of the things that was hurting and bothering him the most was one thing; his mother. He missed her more than anything. She died trying to save him. Trying to protect him. She wanted to get herself and Ryder out of there, but got herself killed before she could. Losing her was worse than everything Logan did to him daily, he would never get her back.

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning around 11. "Ryder. Are you up?" Blaine said, starting to wake up. Ryder started to yawn. Making it look like he was just waking up, in reality, he didn't go back to sleep. He sometimes couldn't after a nightmare, luckily it was a weekend.

"Yeah. I am now." Ryder said and the two got out of bed.

"I wonder where my dad is. He usually wakes us up earlier than 11." Blaine said, it was weird that Brian didn't come in to check on the boys, or even wake them up. He usually did that every morning. It was better than an alarm clock.

"Let's go see if he's up." Ryder said and Blaine and Ryder left the room and carefully peered into Brian's bedroom. They carefully walked in, but were surprised to see his bed empty. He was awake and he let them sleep. They didn't know why, but it was nice.

"So you want to go with me and Sam—" Blaine said, walking down the stairs with Ryder, but Blaine paused, widening his eyes to the sight in front of him. His heart dropped and Ryder didn't understand what happened.

"Blaine?" Ryder questioned, but then looked straight ahead and his heart dropped. He dropped the phone that was in his hand. The sight in front of the boys was breath taking and not in any good way. They couldn't speak and they didn't know how to react. Blaine and Ryder had seen something like this before, and hoped they wouldn't see it again. But now it was right in front of them.

"Oh my god." Ryder said, his voice was starting to crack. Ryder could take his eyes off the sight. Neither boys could, their heart beats had increased and their bodies started to shake. They didn't know what to do or say.

"Is he—he can't be." Blaine said, his voice cracking. Tears started to form in his eyes and they easily made their way down his face. Ryder hadn't started crying yet, but he felt like he could start freaking out at any moment, why wasn't he freaking out now?

They couldn't believe what they were looking at. What they saw, was horrible. It was Blaine's dad, Brian, on the floor. He was face down in a pool of blood. He wasn't moving and it was obvious that he was dead.

"R-R-Ryder." Blaine choked out. "C-C-Call 911." Ryder nodded quickly and grabbed his phone, which he dropped. His hand was shaking, but he somehow managed to call 911.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

"H-Hello. M-My name is R-Ryder Lynn and m- my—" Ryder tried to get out, but it ended up in Blaine taking the phone from him. What was Ryder even supposed to call Brian?

"H-Hello. M-My d-dad—I think he's dead. Please w-we need help." Blaine choked out, crying.

"_What is you address?"_

Blaine told them the address and then hung up the phone. Blaine and Ryder got close to each other and Blaine began to cry harder and tears started streaming down Ryder's face. Help would soon be there, but they already knew now that Brian was dead. The horrible thing was, they had seen this before. Both of them remember the last time they had seen someone die, or at least found someone dead like this before; it was when Charlie was when they found Charlie.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**I know it has been a long while since I have updated, but school and life has been really crazy. And I have a few other stories I have been working on. Anyway, I am glad to be working on this story again. **

**I see that a lot of my old readers from "We're Here" like this story already and I really happy that you guys like it already! :) Glad to still have your guys amazing feedback and support for the sequel. **

**Anyway, yes, Brian is dead :( I know, I liked him too, but it is how I pictured the sequel from the beginning. And this is only the beginning of everything. Another roller coaster!**

**Anyway, next chapter will feature Marley in it. Hopefully a little bit of Ryley, but we will see. I might include Finn and Sam in as well, but maybe not yet. But they will be in the story. :)**

**Also, soon I am going to introduce two new characters in here. One might appear next chapter, but maybe not.**

**If you want to know about the new characters, and if you leave me a review, I will tell you about them ;) (hint, hint)**

**Please tell me what you thought and even what you think will happen. And if you have an idea, let me know. I might use it! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

The police and the paramedics arrived soon after Ryder called. They confirmed that Brian was indeed dead. The cause of death was a stab wound into the chest. They were able to determine that just by observing the body, laying in the pool of blood.

Blaine was distraught. That was his father, his dad was gone. Blaine hated it when he lost his mother years ago. His dad was the person who got him through that. And even though they didn't always agree or understand each other, they loved each other. Brian would go away from days or even weeks on end, but Blaine didn't care. As long as his father would come back in the end.

Ryder wasn't in as much as shock as Blaine, but he couldn't believe this. Brian took him into his care when he lost his mother and his father was arrested for child abuse and murder. Brian took care of him like he was his son; family. Brian did what he could to help Ryder and his mother. And now he is dead.

Ryder couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. He had seen this type of murder before and he knew of the man who did the job. Even though, it would be impossible for him to do it. Logan was in prison. He was arrested for murder and child abuse months ago, he couldn't have done it.

Ryder looked at Blaine, who was now with the police, talking about how they found him and what they knew; which wasn't much. They just got up and figured he was in the kitchen or something. How Blaine was able to speak with having a breakdown was a big question. Ryder could barley talk to the police when he found his mother murdered. Blaine strangely was better at holding back tears.

Ryder then saw Marley rush through the front door, she was stopped by a few policemen that were by the door. "It's okay." Ryder said and they let Marley through. She rushed over to Ryder and threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She must have heard the news and was scared to death.

"I just heard." She said, embracing Ryder in another hug again. "I'm glad you're okay." Ryder was wondering why only Brian was killed. Ryder and Blaine were both upstairs and the bedroom, asleep; Blaine at least was sleeping at least.

Ryder didn't respond, but instead and squeezed Marley tightly. He was glad to be okay too. But he still couldn't believe that Brian was dead; why were all these things happening to him and the people he loved?

"What happened?" Marley asked, she obviously didn't know the details.

"I-I don't know." Ryder said, shaking his head. He didn't know what had happened exactly. All he knew was that Brian was murdered. Now neither Ryder or Blaine had a guardian. "Blaine and I w-woke up and w-we just f-found him o-on the floor."

"So you didn't seem or hear anything?" Marley asked and Ryder shook his head. Tears started to form in Ryder's eyes, this was scaring him. What if someone was sending him and Blaine a warning; what if he was next?

"Wh-what if it's—?" Ryder tried to ask, but Marley cut him off. She knew what he was going to say.

"No. No, he's locked up. He is miles away, locked up behind bars with no way out. It can't be your father." Marley said, and Ryder truly wanted to believe her. But he had a weird feeling. The feeling of fear he had every time he stepped foot into his house when he was living with Logan.

"Marley, the last time something like this happened, my mother was killed. Stabbed through the chest and left on the floor in a pool of blood." Ryder said, the tears making their way down his face. "Blaine and I found my mother dead. And today we just happen to find Brian dead. I don't think it a coincident."

Marley shook her head, she now had to convince herself that it wasn't Logan. She told herself, mentally, that he was locked up in a prison miles away from Lima; he couldn't have done this.

"This is my fault." Ryder mumbled, but Marley heard it. She looked at him with a confused look. She had no idea what he was talking about. How could Brian being killed be Ryder's fault? They didn't know who did it. Why would Ryder say that? Marley wondered.

"Ryder—" Marley tried to say, but Ryder wouldn't let her.

"No, it id sll my fault. This probably never would have happened if I wasn't in the picture. Everyone that I love around me gets hurt. My mother died for me, but I didn't want Brian to do suffer because of me. And I thought my presence was bad enough. I got the man friggin' killed." Ryder choked out.

"Ryder, even if this was Logan, which it can't be, it is not your fault Brian is dead. It is whoever it was that put the knife through his chest. That is whose fault it is." Marley said. Tears made their way down Ryder face and Marley took his shaky hands in hers. She made sure to get close to him.

Their lips touched and then released when they heard footsteps coming towards them. "Are you seriously kissing in a crime scene?" Blaine asked angrily. Ryder sighed, he knew that Blaine was eventually going to have to let his anger and grief out.

"Blaine—" Marley tried to say.

"I know for certain you didn't go back to sleep last night." Blaine said and Ryder's eyes widened and he looked down at his feet. "And you said you didn't hear anything?" Ryder shook his head.

"Are you kidding? Nothing. So, we have nothing, thanks for nothing." Blaine said. "My father and I—we have given you so much and what have you given us? Less sleep and a 24/7 emotional roller coaster?" He questioned. Ryder didn't know what to say, but he knew Blaine had to deal with things in ways.

"I know how this feels, Blaine. And I know—" Ryder tried to say, he wanted to help Blaine, but Blaine wouldn't let him finish that sentence.

"No! You have no idea how I am f*cking feeling." Blaine said, tears flowing out of his eyes and down his cheeks. " Blaine argued. "Just—just stay away from me!"

"Maybe that's for the best. Because you obviously have no idea how I have felt." Ryder said. "The fear I felt coming home, the fear I felt getting up in the morning, the pain I felt from each time I moved or breathed. The pain I felt when I found my mother just like we found Brian. How I felt when he threatened to hurt you. You have no idea what it is like to experience pain; at least how I've felt it. This isn't half of it all." Ryder said and walked away.

Blaine sighed as Ryder walked away. Blaine was hurting. But on the other hand, Ryder was still and would always be hurting. Logan has done far worse to Ryder than the murderer of Brian has done to Blaine; he feels terrible for making him feel worse.

"It's not his fault." Marley said and Blaine looked up. He already felt horrible for what he said.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have said that, but I—I just—I just need a little peace. Some time alone." Blaine said and walked away from Marley. Who was now walking over to her boyfriend's side. She sat beside him and put her arms around him. He felt comfort in her arms, like always.

And yet, the worst is yet to come. The three of them, didn't know that Logan was no long behind the bars of a prison cell. He was closer than hundreds of miles away, he was a lot closer than that. Soon he would be in their present; probably when they least expected it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry that it is kind of short.**

**Anyway, Logan will probably make his appearance again next chapter! Along with my first new OC which I am bringing into the story.**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story.**

**Also, I got asked this question before and I want to clear this up for anyone who might be wondering the same question: I will NOT be killing Finn in this story at all. I know it would be around the time for that, but Finn is going to be a major part of this story. Hopefully more than he was in We're Here. He is a big part and he will not be killed off.**

**If you have any other questions or suggestions let me know and I will let you know. Please if you guys could, get more people to read this!**

**I hope you guys will leave me long review because that makes me get these done quicker ;) And they are awesome to read. I love lots of feedback!**

**Also if you guys could, if you have Instagram! Follow me! :) gleejunkie007**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

The boys couldn't sleep at the house that night. It was still marked as a crime scene, but even if it wasn't, would you want to stay at a house that someone was murdered in; especially if that person was your father.

Blaine and Ryder spent the night with Finn at the Hudson- Hummel home. They had let Ryder stay there for a while when he first got out of the hospital and after hearing about the abusive situation he was in. Blaine and Ryder were surly welcome after what happened to Brian.

They tried to get a good night sleep, because tomorrow would be Monday and they would have to face everyone at McKinley; everyone probably heard about what happened. Blaine and Ryder had to try and sleep. It was extremely hard for Blaine because all he could think about was his father. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his face. But eventually, he drifted off.

It was a different case for Ryder. He didn't even try to sleep. Ever since his father had ruined his life, by taking away his innocence, he hasn't really slept at all. If he goes to sleep, it isn't long before he wakes up screaming. Besides, how could Ryder sleep knowing that another person close to him is dead and Blaine is angry at him?

Brian and Blaine took him in and now one of them is dead. Ryder couldn't help but blame himself for all of this. Finn would check on them every now and then, but Ryder turned his head, so Finn would think he was asleep along with Blaine.

* * *

The morning came and Ryder felt exhausted. No sleep and nothing but fear and sorrow filled his insides. Blaine shuffled out of bed after a restless night of sleep. Blaine look down at Ryder, who didn't dare to look him in the eye.

"Sleep well?" Blaine asked Ryder and Ryder shook his head, still not meeting Blaine's eye. "I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I said those things to you yesterday." He apologized and Ryder finally started to look up at Blaine.

"It okay." Ryder replied, even though it still hurt. Everything that Blaine said were true in Ryder's point of view that is.

"No it's not. I mean, I know it was my dad, but you lost your mom and after everything your dad did to you—I went too far. I'm sorry." Blaine said and Ryder grinned, slightly.

"Come on, we have a long day ahead of us." Blaine said and held out a hand for Ryder. Ryder took it and Blaine helped him to his feet. Ryder and Blaine got ready for a long school day which would likely consist of looks and pity.

"You going to be okay?" Blaine asked Ryder. For the most part they had different periods and he wondered if Ryder would be okay by himself for majority of the day. Ryder grinned at Blaine and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean I have Marley and Finn is always in the hallways." Ryder said. "Wait. Why are you asking me? I should be asking you. He was _your_ dad."

"I know, but hey, he loved you like family too." Blaine replied. "Anyway, I have Sam's impressions to take my mind off things, plus Kurt is flying in and I will probably see him sometime tonight or tomorrow."

Kurt probably started packing for Ohio once he heard what happened to Blaine. They both had someone that was looking out for them, so for the most part they were going to be just fine.

* * *

Blaine drove to school and they walked into school together. Soon enough they were seen and people looked at them, like they did when Ryder's mom was murder. They tried their best to ignore all the stares. But then Kitty and Tina came up to them.

"Blainey days! I'm so sorry about your dad!" Tina exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Blaine.

"Yeah, we heard what happened. We're surprised that whoever that mental case didn't chop you up into pieces." Kitty smirked, mostly looking at Ryder.

"Thanks Kitty, Tina, but we're alright." Blaine said and with that Tina let go and gave the boys some space. Ryder looked and saw Marley in the corner. He grinned and wanted to get to her as quickly as he could.

"Excuse me." Ryder said and both Tina and Kitty let him through while they stuck by Blaine. Ryder walked over to where Marley was she embraced him in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked.

"I've been better, but I guess I am okay considering what's happened." Ryder replied and Marley sighed. She still found this hard to believe. First Ryder got abused, lost his mom and when things finally start to turn around, another life is taken; and of course, the man who has touched his life as well as his son's.

"Look, I'm sure you didn't have to come today. I mean, if you want to leave, I could come with you." Marley said and Ryder arched his eyebrow. He had never seen this before. Marley Rose was volunteering to ditch school with him?

"Ditching? That doesn't sound like the Marley I fell in love with."

"Well, this is a tough spot and after everything, isn't it good to be bad for a change? But a good kind, of course."

"There she is." Ryder said and leaned in and kissed Marley on the lips. "Anyway, I have to get to class, I will see you later."

* * *

The entire day went by fine. Sure it was a slow day and in between classes, somebody would stop Blaine or Ryder and ask him questions. And they would tell them how sorry they were and they couldn't believe this happened. Of course they couldn't.

But those didn't compare for what was going to happen to Ryder during 7th Period. He was given a note from a student to go to the principal's office. Strangely they would announce it, but maybe they wanted to be personal with him.

Ryder got out of his seat, taking his things. He figured they wanted to see how he was doing. They did these check in's because of everything he has been through. But when he entered the office, the surprise wasn't a good one.

He expected to see Emma Pillsbury, Sue Sylvester, or even Figgins, but that wasn't who stood there with a evilish smile on his face; it was none other than, Logan Lynn.

Ryder's heartbeat increased and he dropped all this books. His eyes widened until they could anymore and he was sure his breathing was heavy now; he was also sure he was the verge of a panic attack.

"Hello Ryder, did you miss me?" Logan asked and Ryder took a few steps back.

"What the hell are you doing here? You were in prison!" Ryder exclaimed. This couldn't be happening. Logan was arrested months ago, taken to a prison miles away so he couldn't get to Ryder. He was supposed to be safe.

"I was, but let's say. I have a few allies of my own." Logan said, walking closer to Ryder. "Anyway, it's so unfortunate what happened to Brian."

"You?"

"No, I wouldn't have made it. I do have connections though."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Sorry, its been a while, but anyway I will try and updates every Tuesday and Saturday. I might update more, but at least once or twice a week.**

**Hope you liked this chapter even though HE"S BACK!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay away from me!" Ryder exclaimed, backing as far away as he could get from Logan. It was like he was in one of his nightmares right now, but there was on different; you would have to sleep to have one. This was real, Logan was back and right in front of Ryder.

"Why? Didn't you miss your father? Show me some respect." Logan replied.

"How d-did you ev-even get in here? And where is Figgins?"

"It doesn't matter, anyway, you're mine now. Once again and this time, you won't be able to get away." Logan said and Ryder acted quickly, looking to his left. Seeing a glass figure, he picked it up and mashed it over Logan head and he backed off as the glass fell all over him.

It wasn't enough to knock Logan down or even onto the ground, but enough for him to back off far enough for Ryder to get out of there. Ryder ran. He ran as fast as he could, nobody could possibly know about this if Logan was able to get into the school.

Nobody could see him run because 7th period was still in session. To think, the day was actually going okay. Maybe he should have just stayed home for the day. Why did he have to be back into his life? Ryder and everyone sure he was gone. They had hoped he was gone. But he wasn't. He was back.

Ryder kept running, no looking back. He told himself not to look back and not to stop running. He didn't care. He looked and saw the classes in session but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from Logan and was sure he was running after him.

Ryder saw the exit and ran to it. He went through the school doors and kept running. He had to get as far as his could. His legs felt like jelly and as if they could fall off at any minute. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, but it didn't matter. Staying alive was important and to do that, he had to get away from Logan.

Ryder kept running, but eventually reached the Anderson house, where he stopped. Finn's home was farther away and he didn't think he would make it that far without collapsing first. He quickly went inside, going under the crime tape that was surrounding the place.

Ryder shut the door and leaned against the door. He painted and slide down until he was on the floor. He really needed to catch his breath. He was officially exhausted. He didn't know how long he was running.

All he knew was that maybe he got away from Logan. Hopefully he wouldn't find him; at least not here. He took out his phone and wanted to text Blaine and Finn to let him know he was okay. He stood up and started to type a message, but before he knew it, everything went black.

* * *

Ryder's vision was blurry as he started to wake up. He looked down and realized that he got knocked out, but he had no idea how or why. He found himself tied to a chair and he looked to his sides and he was no longer in the Anderson home; he was at the Hudson Hummel home.

He looked up and there was this person. A blurry figure at first, but then soon it was clear to who it was standing in front of him with an evil smirk on her face. Ryder had a now confused look on his face, he must have known her.

"Anna?" Ryder questioned the woman and she chuckled slightly. That must have been her name. Ryder watches the red headed woman walk over to the counter. He can see there are a few things, but can't really tell what they are; he has a feeling this isn't good considering his current situation.

"I'm surprised you remember me. Or know me." She says.

"How could I not know you? You work—worked with my mom." He says. Anna must have worked alongside Charlie before Logan killed her. "I remember when I was little and you used to talk to me while my mom worked and—"

"Okay, I get it!" She yelled back at the boy.

"How did I—I am sure that I was at the Anderson home."

"You were. Until I moved you."

"You knocked me out?"

"Duh! Who else would it have been? Especially since Logan is a bigger moron than you. I mean, you outsmarted him. That is just pathetic!" Anna said, not looking at Ryder. Her back was turned to him as she looked at the things that she had on the counter; the things that Ryder saw.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm deciding which of these instruments I'm going to use to kill you." She told him and his eyes widened. Ryder didn't understand, why would Anna want Ryder dead? But then it dawned on him why; Logan wasn't kidding when he said he had some allies of his own this time.

"Why are you helping Logan?" Ryder asked. "You were friends with my mom. Why would you help the man that murdered her?"

"Are you f*cking kidding me?" Anna asked, laughing in between the lines. "Logan killing that bitch is one of the reasons I am helping him. That bitch you call—well called, your mother was a stupid whore and she deserved to die. Just like you do." Anna walked over to Ryder and he then saw a knife in her hand. The blade was sharp and he knew the slightest touch would pierce the skin.

"Why do I deserve to die?"

"You got Logan sent to jail and that is right, as Logan says, you are a stupid, f*cking asswhole, with nothing. You're a piece of shit. You think all those times I spoke to you, you thought they were nice. But I only did it, to make the bitch think I cared about her family." Anna tells him, but softer. "The only person I cared about was Mr. Lynn. I had to get on his good side somehow. I don't know why I wasted my f*cking time on you for months. I should have spent less time pretending to like you and Charlie and maybe just got to know Logan. The man who married the wrong woman."

"The only one who was the mistake in the entire family was Logan. My mother was on the most kind and beautiful people I could ever know." Ryder protested.

"Of course, you would say that. You're are just like her." Anna replied. "Just like Charlie, you are better off dead."

"I texted my friend. He will find me." Ryder says, remembering what he was doing before Anna knocked him out.

"You think."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't get to finish that text to your friend. Who was it? That's right. The son of the poor man who met my knife on Sunday; Blaine, right?" Anna said and Ryder's eyes nodded. So Logan told the truth for once. He wasn't the one who killed Brian; Anna did.

"You killed Brian."

"Obviously. You are really slow. But of course, you are a retarded misfit." Anna replied. "Anyway, you didn't get to finish the text. To Blaine. I wrote it for you." She then took a phone out of her pocket and showed it to Ryder. It was his phone and on the screen was a message.

_Blaine, went back home… well you know what I mean. Meet me there after class. I will explain later. I'm okay. –Ryder_

"And I also sent something similar to that man you are staying with. The teacher, Finn. And your girlfriend, Marley too." Anna said. "If you ask me, living with a teacher and having a girlfriend named either after a dog or the singer who died by his toe, it screams gay."

"What's your point with the texts? Did you want them to find me?"

"Yes, once I am done with you. By the time they get here, there won't be any life left in you. Logan, since he can't be here this time, he wants me to make sure there is no way you can be saved."

"Sound likes him." Ryder mumbles. Why did this have to happen to him? And just when he thought it was over.

Anna take the knife in her hand and holds it up to Ryder's neck and that is where Ryder's heartbeat increases again and fear fills his body. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Whatever Logan wants, I want. If you shut up long enough, we can get this over with quicker." Anna said, as she takes the knife is ready to make the first cut across his throat, but then is cut off by a sound in back of the house.

Anna put the knife down and goes to see what it is and can only find an open door and a knocked over glass that must have fallen. Anna doesn't question it, she goes back to Ryder, but finds him no longer tied up. The front door slams and now she is angry; she has lost him.

* * *

Ryder is with Blaine, running to the car out front. "Thank god you're okay!" Blaine praised as they jump into the car.

"Thanks to you. How did you know? I mean—she sent you and Finn and Marley texts."

"I know, but I knew when the grammar and spelling were perfect something was up." Blaine said. "Plus my father being dead now, I had to imagine the possibility of you being in trouble. I had Finn sneak into the back, cause a noise to distract her."

"Thank god!"

"Here he comes." Blaine says, seeing Finn coming. "Who was that?"

"That was Anna. She worked with my mom, I'll explain later. We have to get to the school. Is Marley still there?" Ryder questioned.

"Yeah, I think." Blaine replied. "Why?"

"Because I think she might be in trouble. If I'm right, he is still there and if Anna was with me then he was with her." Ryder sort of explains as Finn jumps in the driver's seat and starts to drive.

"Who? You can't mean Logan, right?"

"He's back." Ryder says and they start heading for the school. Hopefully they can get to Marley before it is too late and Logan has successfully killed one of his targets for now.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**Two done! I am on a roll! I had time since I really needed a break from studying Spanish. If you want my advice, don't take that language.**

**First off, what did you guys think of GLEE last night? It wasn't the best episode ever, kind of "eh" in my opinion. Songs were great but the episode was kinda boring. Rachel was really crazy and a bitch! Sorry team RACHEL! Next week will be better because there will be a Marley storyline with Ryder! :) But sadly also Jake.**

**Anyway, do you think they will find Marley? Will they get to her first or will Logan? Now you've met the first new character Anna! And no, please don't think about Frozen. This character's name is pronounced differently.**

**And Anna is played by Karen Gillians. She was Amy Pond on Doctor Who! I will love anybody who reads this and knows what Doctor Who is! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to shower me with lots of review for this story! Literally, the more reviews I get the more I update!**

**Have any questions, just ask. I will probably answer them, unless I don't want to give too much away!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Finn drove as quickly as he could. They had to get to the school. If Marley was still there then she would come face to face with Logan, and they all knew, that wouldn't be pretty.

"Can't you go any faster?" Ryder asked, he just wanted to get there. He had to make sure Marley was alright. He tried calling, but she didn't answer and that only worried Ryder even more.

"I'm already going faster than the limit. I don't want to kill anybody." Finn replied and Ryder sighed and slumped in his seat. He knew that Finn was right, but he couldn't stop thinking the worst; what if Logan had found Marley. What if he took care of her life Anna was supposed to with Ryder.

Eventually they got back to the school and Finn pulled out in front of the building. Blaine and Ryder got of the car. Blaine and Finn wanted Ryder to stay in the car for his own good, but he refused; his girlfriend was in trouble.

They walked into the building, it was still unlocked. Of course, it wasn't that late. They walked and looked around, but nothing. Dark classrooms and some had teachers in them, so he wouldn't be in there.

Eventually Ryder and Blaine went different ways, they could cover more ground that way. Ryder walked around, he had to think. Where could Logan be that nobody would find him? It was difficult, but eventually Ryder knew where he was; the gym.

* * *

_20 minutes ago_

_Marley was walking out of her final class for the day. She was on her way to the kitchen to help her mother with tomorrow's lunch, but then realized she didn't have her phone; she must have left it in gym. She turned around and went back into the gym and there it was, on the bench._

_She picked it up and was about to put it in her pocket. But after turning around, her heart dropped. Her eyes widened and then her phone dropped to the floor. _

"_Well, I guess something good did come out of today after all." Logan said. Marley didn't move. "Ryder's girlfriend; Marley, right?"_

_Marley nodded and Logan laughed. "What are you doing here?" Marley shuttered._

"_Here to finish what I should have. I have a few people I can't leave alone. Brian's kid, the blond idiot, the tall idiot, my idiot son, and you." Logan said and Marley gulped. This wasn't good and she didn't know what to do. What could she do?_

"_You're not hurting Ryder or anyone!" Marley exclaimed._

"_Really? I have Anna dealing with Ryder right now, so I don't think he is going to be around much longer. Just like Brian didn't stand a chance when dealing with her."_

"_It was—oh my god." Marley mumbled._

"_Now that I have the girl with the sour tongue right in front of me, I think I should cut her off." Logan said and Marley knew she was in deep trouble now._

* * *

Ryder looked through the window and saw Logan. He was right. He was in the gym and he was trying to get into the coach's office; Marley had to be in there. There were two ways into the office and Ryder luckily knew the other way in.

He went down the hall and looked and saw Marley against the door, trying to keep Logan out as long as possible. She knew that he was going to kill her. Ryder tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked but she didn't hear him. Logan was probably yelling too loudly.

Ryder then knew what he could do. The only way she could see him. He looked at the glass part of the window and broke the glass. After hearing the glass break, Marley looked up to see a hand reach in open the door. She let out a breath of relief once she saw Ryder.

"Oh my god! Ryder!" Marley exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. He kissed her lips, he was happy to see her alive, unharmed. "Are you okay?" She asked and Ryder nodded.

"Yeah, what about you? You were stuck with my father." Ryder replied.

"I have had practice surviving your father. Remember." Ryder smiled at that reply. "He said he had someone named Anna to deal with you. What did he mean?"

"I'll explain later, but we have to get out of here. We need to find Blaine and get out of here." Ryder said, but then realized it was suddenly quieter in there. He slowly looked up and Logan wasn't at the door anymore; now Blaine was in trouble.

"We have to find Blaine before Logan does." Ryder said and took Marley's hand and they started running. Ryder tried calling Blaine, but no answer. That wasn't good. Why didn't anyone answer their phones anymore?

"Blaine!" Ryder called out, hoping Blaine would hear him. He did it multiple times as both he and Marley kept running. Marley started to call along with him. But stopped in their tracks when Blaine finally crossed paths with Marley and Ryder.

"You found her!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, we have to go now! Logan—" Ryder said, but then saw Logan only a few feet away from Blaine. "Run. Now!" Ryder said and with that, they started running again; as fast as they could. The4y didn't look back, that would only slow them down.

Marley held onto Ryder's hand for dear life as they ran. Blaine pushed until he was ahead of Ryder and Marley and Logan was gaining on them. Marley let go of Ryder's hand and they ran out the door so they could pick of their pace.

"Finn! Start the car!" Blaine yelled and saw the three of them running with Logan on their trail. Finn started the car and Blaine jumped into the passenger seat. Marley and Ryder jumped in and before Logan could get to them, Finn floored the gas petal and drove away from them as fast as they could.

They painted as Finn drove. Ryder looked back and saw the anger on his father's face. A least they were safe, however they couldn't stay on the road forever. "You guys okay?" Finn asked as they all tried to catch their breath.

"Not important, we have to get somewhere safe." Blaine said.

"Where?" Finn asked.

Ryder took out a pen and a small scrap of paper and wrote something on it. He handed it to Blaine, he looked at it and it was an address. "Go there. We'll be safe there for at least a little bit."\

* * *

**I am updating today because I didn't update last Tuesday or Saturday. Maybe I'll update again tomorrow :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. They got to Marley in time before anything could happen.**

**So where are they going? What place did Ryder think of?**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

They kept driving. Ryder was still looking out the window in the back of the car, making sure that neither Logan nor Anna was somehow following them. Even after an hour, he still worried so he kept looking. But Marley put her hand on his back and he turned to her.

He saw the smile on her face and stopped looking out the back. He should know, they wouldn't waste time just following them. He would have got behind them and shot the car down.

"How much longer and until we get there?" Ryder asked.

"About another hour." Finn said

"Where are we even going?" Blaine asked, he was up in front and no one bothered to tell him where the hell they were going anyway.

"My sister's."

"Courtney? Why are we going there? Would that be one of the first places he looks?" Marley questioned, she had a point.

"Normally, but Logan would probably search all of Ohio first. And anyway, he had to go back to yell at Anna for losing me." Ryder said.

"Who's Anna?" Marley questioned. Ryder never did explain who she was.

"Well her name is Anna Fargan. She used to work alongside my mom when she was alive. I thought she was a family a friend, when really she was only friend of my father. And by that—"

"We know what you mean. I don't need details on that." Blaine interjected and both Marley and Ryder smiled.

"Anyway, long story short, Anna and Logan are allies and they want me dead."

"Why does she want you dead? You never did anything to her." Blaine questioned.

"She's in love with my father. If he wants me dead, she wants me dead." It was hard for anyone to believe that anyone could be in love with Logan. I mean only a sick person could be, of course, from what Ryder described Anna as, she was pretty much as insane as Logan; maybe even more so.

They had no idea what they were going to do about any of this. They though as soon as Ryder talked to the police and Logan was arrested that this was over; if only that were the end.

Eventually they arrived at Courtney's house. Finn pulled into the driveway and then the four of them got out of the car and went up to the front door. Ryder knocked on the door and soon enough the door opened and Courtney stood there in shock to see her younger brother and his friends.

"Ryder?" She questioned. She stepped aside and let the four of them into the house. They walked into the living room of her home, where they all sat down. "I heard about what happened to Brian this morning, I'm so sorry."

She must have thought that was why they were all there; if only that was the only reason. "Courtney, were not just here because of Brian being dead." Ryder said and she arched her eyebrow.

"Then why are you here? I mean, you drove for hours to get here all the way from Lima, what else could it be?" She questioned.

"Dad. He's back." He told her, but she shook her head in disbelief.

"What?"

"He escaped from prison and he's back. He wants to kill me. And I'm sure if after he does, he'll kill Marley and Blaine too." Ryder said.

"I can't believe this." She said, it was like he just got locked up for abuse and nearly killing two teenagers and now he is back to finish the job. "Is he the one who killed Brian?"

"No. Anna did." Ryder told her and she arched her eyebrow. She knew who Anna was, but didn't understand why she would kill him.

"What? Anna Fargan? Why?"

"Because she is in love with dad and they want to kill me."

"Okay. We have to call the police." Courtney said, getting up to use the phone, but Ryder stopped her.

"Courtney, what is that going to do?" Ryder asked her. "We don't know where he is. They probably know he has escaped."

"But I should give them a tip to search the Ohio area. And I should also put a thing on Anna too." She said, she had a point. It wasn't like it would make anything worse. "Ryder, the last time we didn't tell the police about this, you nearly dyed. Not just you, but Marley too. I think we should call before someone else gets hurt."

Ryder sighed and looked over to Marley and the others. And then back to Courtney and nodded. She went into the kitchen to make the call to the police. Ryder sat next to Marley and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to go call Sam, tell him what's going on and where we are." Blaine said. Maybe it for most cases, it wouldn't be wise, but Sam was a part of this too; he needed to know.

Blaine left the room to call Sam and a few minutes later, Courtney came back into the room, she was finished talking.

"They apparently knew dad escaped yesterday, but didn't put out a report because they didn't want people to start riots or whatever, but considering that he and Anna have attacked both you and Marley, they put out an alert about them." She told them.

"Did you also tell them that Anna was the one that killed Brian Anderson?"

"No, I didn't think to mention on that since I didn't have that information." Courtney said. "Well, they will keep me updated, so I'll tell them when I get another call. Anyway, you guys can stay here tonight."

"Patrick won't mind?" Ryder asked. Patrick was Courtney's boyfriend; she lived with him.

"Our father and our mother old co-worker is out to kill the four of you. I don't think he is going to mind." She said and they nodded. He wasn't home yet, so they would have to wait to fill him in on the rest of the story.

* * *

**Yay! I updated on time!**

**Anyway, We will meet Patrick next chapter probably. And I am hoping to add a scene with just Anna and Logan, but we will see.**

**Glee is on! REVIEW!**


End file.
